Team Storm
by Dizzy2
Summary: You know how Alex always wins every Acceleration Game he's in? Well, what if there was somebody who didn't want him to win anymore?


A/N: You know how Alex always wins every acceleration game he's in? Well, I was thinking, what if there was someone who didn't want him to win anymore? 

Disclaimer-I don't own Action Man or any of the characters, they belong to Mainframe Entertainment. The actual story is mine tough.    

Team Storm 

"Jesus, Alex, look at these reviews. '_Ingenious plot and dazzling special effects_' '_Simply amazing' _. That movie couldn't have been worse if the main character was a dog!" The annoyed red head crushed the newspaper into a ball and tossed it into the back seat of the car. Something caught her eyes and she looked out the window. The hard rain patted down on the roof almost poetically. Her mother had always told her that the rain was God's tears. _If God existed, he'd have a lot to cry about_. She rested her head on her arm and continued to glare out the window, it was too dark out to see anything, but, she didn't care. The only thing she cared about right now was Alex. Ever since 9-11, Alex had been acting different, only recently was he returning to normal. She remembered that day, right after the second tower fell, she walked into the kitchen and found him sitting at the table, crying. He kept saying he could have stopped it all. When she told him that he couldn't have done anything to stop it, he just shut her away. All the acceleration games for the next three weeks were cancelled and in that time, he hardly said anything to anyone.       

"I dunno Fidge, I kinda liked it" 

Her eyes drifted over to her best friend. He asked her yesterday if she wanted to see a movie. She really didn't want to, but she felt guilty thinking about him going by himself, so she agreed. The closest theater was littered with children's movies, The only movie that seemed acceptable for people of her age was a Julia Robert's chick flick called _Songbird._  

"Well, I didn't" She turned her attention back to the window. The road was eerily secluded, she hadn't seen one sign of life since they got off the free way.

"Alex, are you sure this is the right road?" Alex's eyes darted from the road to her and back to road in one quick motion. "Yeah, I'm sure"

"Okay" she mumbled and returned to watching the road. 

Alex sighed and they drove on in silence. 

~Thirty minutes later~

Fidget glared at Alex, watching the road had grown boring, so she started watching Alex. He wasn't very interesting; He hadn't moved or talked in the last fifteen minutes. Her watch beeped like it did every hour and she noticed the green digital flash 11:0012. She watched the seconds change, 20, 21, 22, 23 . It kept her occupied for about a minute before Alex asked her to shut it off because it was distracting him. She faked patience for a few minutes but couldn't take it anymore and angrily slammed her fist into the dashboard. "God damn it Alex, I'm going to go crazy! You know I can't sit still for very long!" "Clam down Fidget, we'll be there soon" "NO! We're LOST--" "We're not lost" "We are _SO _lost" "We're not" Fidget groaned in disagreement and there was another long silence followed by Alex screaming something about a bomb and swerving the car into the opposite lane. "Alex!" Fidget yelped as she grabbed the wheel and brought the car back into the proper lane. "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?" "Fidget" He spoke quietly without taking his eyes off the road. "Take off your seatbelt." "What?! Why?!" "Just do it." She did as she was told as Alex fumbled with his belt. "Here" Fidget said and assisted him. "Okay, when I say 'now', jump out of the car" "Alex, why, what's wrong with you, your-" "NOW FIDGET!" She yelped again and quickly flung open the door and flew out of the speeding car. Hitting the ground hard, she skidded on the pavement, scrapping her bare stomach and arms on the pavement.  Alex's jump went slightly worse, he jumped out or the car and rolled off the road, into a forest. He slid down a hill, cutting and bruising his body. He finally stopped at the base of the hill, when he slammed into a tree. 

The car continued speeding along, gradually getting slower. The second it hit twenty MPH, the rear axle exploded and the convertible flipped over and began burning.    

A/N: Well? Should I continue?   

©Copy write, 11-29-01, Alison Watch. All rights reserved. Please don't steal my story! J  ****


End file.
